The Commonwealth
Disciples Operators The Pack Other: National Guard (formerly) Massachusetts Department of Natural Resources (defunct) |sections =Boston (capital) Cambridge Concord Glowing Sea Lexington Malden Nahant Natick Quincy Salem }} |content2= |Dr. Zimmer|''Fallout 3|sound=Fo3 Zimmer CommonwealthItself.ogg}} }} '''The Commonwealth' is a geographic region largely encompassing the former state of Massachusetts in the New England Commonwealth. Among other locales, the Commonwealth includes the former state capital of Boston. Following total nuclear annihilation, most of the Commonwealth was reduced to a "war-ravaged quagmire of violence and despair" like much of the rest of the former United States. It serves as the game-world of Fallout 4. Background Pre-War A powerful force in the history, industry and culture of the United States, Massachusetts was one of the original Thirteen Colonies belonging to the United Kingdom. Massachusetts was often settled by religious colonists in its early days, resulting in sustained growth and rising religious unrest, which included atrocities such as the Salem witch trials of 1692.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 330: "Once a quaint coastal town and seaport, this tourist destination was infamous for its witch trials of 1692. Nowadays the population has dwindled considerably due to Gunner activity in the area, the crazies worshipping a radiation crater down the road, and the large number of mating Mirelurks in the waters all around the bay. Proceed at your own risk." Neither the governor nor England were popular in Massachusetts, which became a hotbed of secessionist sentiment. The conflict between colonists and the crown was only aggravated by attempts to tax the colonies without giving them representation in the parliament, the Boston Massacre and the Boston Tea Party. The powder keg finally ignited in 1775, when the Thirteen Colonies openly rebelled against the crown during the American Revolutionary War.The Sole Survivor: "I'm interested in the history of this place." Freedom Trail Tour bot: "Let us go back hundreds of years. It is the year 1775. For seven years, thousands of British soldiers have camped on this very soil in their orderly rows of tents. Led by General Thomas Gage, they seek to quell the growing tide of Revolution. The night of April 17th..." Colonel Smith: " " General Gage: " " Colonel Smith: " " General Smith: " " Freedom Trail tour bot: "So near midnight, Colonel Smith marched with 700 Redcoats to face brave American patriots in the Battle of Lexington and Concord. And thus the Revolutionary War began.Continue on the trail to walk through more of our great city's history." (RR101TourBot.txt) The battles of Lexington and Concord were the first engagements of the war, which spilled across the colonies. Massachusetts was a vital battleground in the revolution and a major center of political thought. Following the nation's independence and becoming part of the United States, the area grew into an industrial power. Its industry continued to play a prominent role well into the 20th century, though the state began to change midway through the century, after the formation of the 13 Commonwealths in 1969.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.471-472: "'14.01 MASSACHUSETTS STATE HOUSE'' The “new” state house was completed in 1798 to house the government of Massachusetts State. The land selected was originally John Hancock’s cow pastures. The first dome was constructed of wooden shingles and covered in copper smelted by Paul Revere. The state government used this building continuously until the formation of the Thirteen Commonwealths in 1969. This is part of the Freedom Trail. The number “4” is daubed on the circular ground plaque pointing at the letter “L.” Outside, one corner of the structure has collapsed, allowing lock-fiddlers the chance to open a wall safe (Novice)." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) 21st-century America The evolution transformed the face of Massachusetts, with the state's economy supercharged by the emergence of a vibrant high technology sector spearheaded by the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. Located in Cambridge, the CIT was one of the foremost centers of higher learning in the nation, providing it with many great minds, including Robert House, who founded RobCo Industries in 2042, after graduating CIT, and turned it into one of the most profitable companies on the planet within five years.A tragedy has befallen all mankind As private and public interests flocked to Massachusetts, the face of the state changed as well. Skyscrapers sprouted across the financial district, with cutting edge facilities established by nearly every major corporation on the market. To accommodate this boom, a sophisticated network of elevated superhighways and monorail lines was developed, all of which spanning from the 2040s up until 2077.The Mass Fusion building's presence, taken into account with their founding, gives an aspect as to when the urban refurbishment occurred. This mosaic of old and new was host to the several companies and government agencies in the United States, including Mass Fusion (the state's primary energy provider), Vault-Tec Corporation (which also established a number of its vaults across the state), Poseidon Energy, General Atomics International, Galaxy News Network, HalluciGen, Inc., Nuka-Cola Corporation (setting up Nuka-World in the western part of the state) and many more. The ports of Massachusetts continued to bring in commerce and traffic, until the beginning of the Resource Wars and especially the Sino-American War in 2076. Boston shifted easily into its new role, providing the United States Army with technologies to fight communism on all fronts as the country slid towards authoritarianism. Cambridge Polymer Labs developed nanotechnology to further refine the military's weapons. Sentinel site Prescott to the southwest of the state was erected as a deterrent against enemy nuclear weapons. However, the erosion of civil rights and basic morality did not spare the state or its people. Corporations operated as if unhindered by labor or environmental regulations, especially those with exceptions by the state. The pollution eventually reached such a degree that mutations started to occur in the marine wildlife.Nahant Oceanological Society terminal entries: research terminal, Lobster growth Military checkpoints proliferated across the United States, with Massachusetts no exception. The military routinely responded to food riots with violence, including the massacre at the Boston Police rationing site, where the 184th Infantry Regiment gunned down hungry Bostonians with impunity.Boston Bugle building terminal entries; Boston Bugle article terminal, Article 3 In spite of the violence, the Boston Bugle continued to distinguish itself as a voice of reason, with dissident journalists continuing to cover the atrocities of the regime regardless of risk to themselves.See boston Bugle for details. Additionally, a number of other military facilities and projects were based in the Commonwealth. The region was used as a major staging point for military aircraft.Proctor Ingram mentions that the Commonwealth became a major military staging point for aircraft prior to the Great War. Fort Strong served as the development ground for the Fat Man portable nuclear launcher and the testing ground for the Army Corps of Engineer's T-51b power armor. Military outposts such as USAF Satellite Station Olivia and the National Guard training yard also dotted the landscape. The Defense Intelligence Agency operated unhindered across the state, operating the Switchboard and a network of hidden caches across the state, while the federal surveillance center K-21B monitored citizens for compliance. The Army, in cooperation with General Atomics, established the covert RB-2851 facility beneath East Boston, where prisoners would be harvested for use in robobrains.RobCo sales & service center terminal entries As international tensions flared and the worldwide energy crisis erupted into the Resource Wars, the Commonwealth experienced an even more higher military presence as the threat of Chinese infiltration and nuclear war drew closer. Echo Company of the 104th Infantry Regiment was subsequently deployed to man the South Boston military checkpoint, and began conducting mandatory inspections of all vehicles passing through it on August 1, 2077. While the inspections purported to detain "suspicious elements," they discriminated against those of Chinese origin,South Boston military checkpoint terminal entries many of who were already located in Chinese internment camps.Internment orders in Fallout 3 and the VDSG. Catalogue No.7320 in Fallout 4 mentions how Chinese were held at internment camps prior to the Great War. Financial reports from this time indicated that increased military spending was coupled with a reduction in healthcare, utilities and public transportation.Massachusetts State House terminal entries Combined with rising energy costs as a result of the Resource Wars, along with hyperinflation and war weariness gripping the country, especially after the annexation of Canada, public order became a serious issue, especially after images of U.S. atrocities were made public. Lieutenant Governor Graham eventually placed Boston under martial law, while American units serving in China and on the Anchorage Front Line found themselves pulled back to deal with domestic unrest at home. Few survived the blast, besides those who were able to gain entry to the various vaults and bomb shelters located in Boston and the surrounding area. As Boston itself was not targeted directly, much of the city survived the initial bombardment relatively intact, including such locations as the Massachusetts State House, Boston Common and Fenway Park. The military attempted to maintain order in the aftermath, utilizing power armor to help quell unrest and transmitting emergency frequency RJ1138 over the airwaves to other Commonwealth Army soldiers promising food, shelter and aid at the South Boston military checkpoint. With its command structure in tatters, however, the military eventually disbanded. The heads of various government sectors presumably survived the blast, at least initially, including the mayor of Boston who holed himself up at the Boston mayoral shelter; when the shelter was besieged by an angry mob, the mayor and his family perished.Boston shelter - mayor's goodbye Ultimately, dwindling supplies, disrupted communication networks and the lack of a clear leadership structure prevented any form of organized government from reasserting control in the Commonwealth. The Great War On October 23, 2077, the day of the Great War, the nuclear conflagration that lasted only two hours plunged the state into chaos. Following nuclear strikes on Pennsylvania and New York at 9:42 am, a nuclear missile hit a designated site southwest of Boston at 9:47 am, with another missile simultaneously striking the Washington, D.C. area."DEFCON Status - 2077," found on locked Expert terminal in Switchboard facility underneath Slocum Joe's Donuts in Fallout 4. The Commonwealth's ground zero held industrial and military significance, housing arms factories and manufacturing plants,The Glowing Sea includes various factories and military facilities. including the Sentinel site. Additionally, the Chinese Yangtze-31 submarine, which infiltrated the bay and bypassed missile defense systems, fired its full payload of six strategic nuclear SLBMs at the U.S. eastern seaboard, before being damaged and forced to seek shelter in Boston's harbor. Despite the success of the Chinese attack, the 132nd Engineering Corps stationed at Sentinel site Prescott was still able to retaliate by firing their own nuclear stockpile before the Chinese missiles hitNo missiles are on the launch pad, as stated by the Sentinel site article. due to early warnings via radar. The brief bombardment spared most of the city, with military units stationed in and around the city struggling to maintain order. To the southwest, the Glowing Sea was born in the nuclear fire, with the aforementioned nuke in the megaton range detonating northwest of the sentinel site, turning a vast stretch of land into a radioactive hellscape that would persist for centuries, bolstered by the destroyed nuclear reactors seeping fuel into the atmosphere and the ground. Harsh crackdowns by the military only contributed to the chaos, with any semblance of order eventually collapsing in on itself.The collapse is demonstrated by abandoned military hardware in the street and mentioned in Mass Bay Medical Center terminal entries, as well as the Cambridge Police Station terminal entries. Post-War The CIT was hit hard; although the college survived intact, the staff had trouble surviving the conflagration, with the science staff taking refuge underground, slowly carving out a subterranean habitat for themselves. The Institute was formally founded in 2110, as the children of the original survivors dug into the earth and built increasingly sophisticated habitats and laboratories, starting an ongoing process of expanding the Institute's facilities and infrastructure.The Sole Survivor: "Who built this place, originally? Has it been here long?" Allie Filmore: " Just think what this place will look like a hundred years from now. I hope I'm there to see it." (AllieFilmore.txt) Isolated from the outside world, the scientists continued their work, disregarding the mayhem and destruction occurring outside of its grounds. As they worked on creating synths, they attempted to work peacefully with the people of the Commonwealth using first generation synths, but mutual mistrust ended that relationship quickly and they returned to isolation.''Fallout 4'' loading screen hints: "Long ago, when the Institute created their first synths, they attempted to work peacefully with the people of the Commonwealth. Mutual mistrust ended that relationship quickly." The key element of the future Commonwealth was founded at the ruins of Fenway Park stadium in the mid 2130s,McDonough: " " when Diamond City was established. The settlement greatly benefited from its central location and the natural protection afforded by the baseball stadium, gradually rising to the position of the "Great, Green Jewel of the Commonwealth" and becoming an integral part of the region's history and its many factions. It also became the site of many of the region's miseries, such as when the Commonwealth Provisional Government, the first and only attempt to form an unified government for the Commonwealth, was wiped out by a synth from the Institute. Whether it was deliberate sabotage or a play made by one of the factions within the Institute, the loss of the CPG doomed any future attempts at organizing a government, and led to the Institute sealing itself off from the surface permanently after developing the molecular relay in the 2180s,''Fallout 4'' loading screen hints: "The Advanced Systems division is responsible for developing the original Molecular Relay, nearly one hundred years ago." ''Fallout 4'' loading screen hints: "After developing the Molecular Relay, an advanced teleportation device, the Institute sealed off access to the surface and began their campaign of underground expansion." The Minutemen came closest to becoming an organized army protecting the Commonwealth, rising to prominence after defending Diamond City from a super mutant attack in 2180 - the mutants being the first experiments released by the Institute into the wild as part of their research into organic synths.''Fallout 4'' loading screen hints: "The Minutemen first rose to prominence in the year 2180, when they defended Diamond City against a horde of Super Mutant attackers." Their rising star was snuffed out in the middle of the 23rd century, after the loss of the Castle to mirelurks in 2240, after a queen mirelurk decided she fancied the location.''Fallout 4'' loading screen hints: "The Minutemen once made their headquarters in South Boston's Fort Independence, also known as "the Castle." That ended when a giant creature rose from the sea decades ago and laid it to waste."''Fallout 4'' loading screen hints: "Fort Independence was named in 1797, at a ceremony presided over by President John Adams. Before then, it was known as Castle William, and then Fort Adams. Before its destruction in 2240, the fortification served as an apt headquarters for the Minutemen." The loss of their headquarters, radio station and General McGann sent the Commonwealth Minutemen into disarray. Without artillery support and their resources, they were picked off one by one.The Castle terminal entries; security terminal, Attacked in the nightThe Sole Survivor: "So what happened to this Castle if it was so well-fortified?" Preston Garvey: " " (PrestonGarvey.txt) The formation of Goodneighbor by exiled criminals from Diamond City that same year also signaled a shift in the Commonwealth, with it becoming a quagmire of violence and misery. The Broken Mask incident of 2229 and the revelation of third generation synths to the general population established the Institute as a bogeyman and contributed to the mutual distrust and paranoia that kept the communities of the Commonwealth divided. Since then the situation has remained miserable, but stable. The Institute continued to experiment on the surface and use it as a source of raw materials for the expansion of its underground habitats, raiders and Gunners preyed on the people of the wasteland, too numerous to be killed off, but too disorganized to take the Commonwealth over, while the Minutemen died a long death. The Railroad conducted a guerrilla war against the Institute, desperately trying to stay one step ahead of the Institute's pursuit. However, the fertile soils of the region, its technological legacy and the ready availability of salvage meant that region remained a crucial source of trade and resources. Tobar has once included it in his trading circuit,The Lone Wanderer: "Nice boat. You must have seen a lot of places with it." Tobar: "You should have seen her back in her heyday! Why, we traveled up and down the coast, from the Commonwealth to the Broken Banks. Good times, but these days she's not fit to take out to the coast. Too many spouts ready to drown her, and too many critters looking for lunch. But the Point Lookout run is good enough for now. We've got a sweet deal ferrying cargo and the occasional traveler." (DLC04Tobar.txt) while caravans from the north, south and west continue to pass through the region, contributing to the wealth of Bunker Hill and especially Diamond City. Perhaps the single greatest upheaval came with 2287, when the War of the Commonwealth started with the arrival of the Brotherhood of Steel in the Commonwealth, setting its sights on the Institute and its atrocities perpetrated against humanity in general and the Commonwealth in particular. Regions Lexington and Northwest Commonwealth This section of the Commonwealth has its borders roughly from the rolling hills of Sanctuary in the north, to the west among the foothills of the Sudbury River; to the east and south, this region ends at the elevated freeways, or at least what is left of them. In the southeast corner, at the congruity of the two freeways is Lexington; a gateway to the greater Boston area.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.256: "'ZONE 1: LEXINGTON AND NORTHWEST COMMONWEALTH'' This section of the Commonwealth is comprised of your old stomping grounds of Sanctuary Hills and has reasonable road access southeast into the townships of Concord and Lexington. There are several settlements to visit and inhabitants to befriend, if you’re planning on building a new cooperative of farms and strongholds. For those without combat readiness, it is advisable to stay within the confines of this zone while you practice, as enemy threats are the lowest. The border of this zone is easy to see; the east and south edges follow the path of the elevated freeway. Or at least, what’s left of it. Both freeways converge at Lexington, your gateway to Boston." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) Once a burgeoning landscape, this region still has the remains of suburbs and cities alike. Among the ruins are several settlements; among them are Abernathy farm, Drumlin Diner and Tenpines Bluff. Due to the high traffic and relative safety, thanks to relatively low background radiation compared to the rest of the Commonwealth, this region is home to several raider gangs who prey on the caravan traffic. North Central Commonwealth This section of the Commonwealth has its borders roughly established from the rolling foothills in the north, the south to the Mystic River, and the east and west by elevated freeways. This region was more developed the farther south traveled, at its center is the remains of city of Malden.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.274: "'''ZONE 2: NORTH CENTRAL COMMONWEALTH' ''Bordered by the elevated freeway to the east and west and the Mystic River to the south, this part of the Commonwealth consists of the main township of Malden in its center, with various interesting and dangerous smaller locations surrounding it. The farther south you go, the more industrial the landscape becomes. The farther east you go, the more dangerous the inhabitants become. However, you are encouraged to chance a meeting at the more esoteric establishments in this zone, allowing you to befriend both robots and ghouls alike. And even Deathclaws! But not Super Mutants." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) Although scarred by the war this region – such as the case with the rest of the known Commonwealth – was also environmentally scarred by the greed and casual disregard of its inhabitants. One of the worst disasters was the case with Lake Quannapowitt. Once a popular fishing and swimming hole, this locale was used as a dumping ground by Mass Fusion. Its local containment shed dumped waste via pipeline directly into its waters. The lake bottom is strewn with detritus and safety barrels. Despite the lake and its tributary, the Saugus River, becoming dangerously contaminated, it remains one of the more hospitable regions surrounding Boston, with the settlements of The Slog and Greentop Nursery having become stops on the caravan routes. Settlers, however, are not this region's only inhabitants. Super mutants and raiders have made their homes in several landmarks, overrunning – such as the case with Breakheart Banks – and threatening nearby settlements such as the Forged at Saugus Ironworks. Another, and far more infamous locale exists here: Parsons State Insane Asylum. Western Commonwealth This region consists of foothills to the west descending into the suburban neighborhoods of the greater Boston area to the east. Mostly wilderness, even before the war, it is dominated by the remains of Fort Hagen township to the west. Once flowing directly northeast is the Charles River, a long deep natural navigational channel that was devastated by the cataclysmic destruction of the southern Commonwealth.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.300: "'''ZONE 3: WESTERN COMMONWEALTH' ''Dominated by Fort Hagen to the west and the Greater Boston Neighborhoods to the east, this zone is mostly wilderness, with its inhabitants getting increasingly tough and unpleasant the farther south you venture. As you reach Fort Hagen relatively early in your Main Quest adventuring, it is worth exploring the locations north and east of the fort, venturing to the more soggy southern Charles River and back into Boston when you’re ready for a breather at Diamond City. Follow the roads and the rail tracks to avoid getting lost. For the settlement wrangler, there’s only two possible alliances to make, and one of those is with some gardening robots." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) Along its riverfront lies the ruins of several townships and developments that have since been flooded by the change in water flow. Such is the case with the Forest Grove marsh, once a burgeoning town on the waterway, its locke stuck in the closed position. The nearby Weston water treatment plant flooded due to a failure in its machinery, despite it being constructed below the waterline. Another instance of environmental destruction is the site of Jalbert Brothers Disposal. Despite this, the region is not without successful settlements. Graygarden was founded mere days before the war, and Oberland station, a recent farmstead built on the remains of a rail station, lies on the crest of the hillside east of the river. Among the ruins of the Mass Pike Interchange, the Gunners have made constructed a major encampment. To the west is the ruins of the federal ration stockpile, once a place where the federal government stockpiled supplies, now a raider encampment. To the east is Vault 81, constructed near Chestnut Hillock Reservoir. Coastal Commonwealth The shores of the Atlantic Ocean to the northwest were once a vacation destination, as well as a destination for military and commercial interests. Salem, Nahant and Revere Beach lay on the shore, mostly abandoned due to a combination of raiders, feral ghouls and super mutants camped out at Revere satellite array.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.324-325: "'''ZONE 4: COASTAL COMMONWEALTH' ''Those hoping to vacation on the eastern shores of the Commonwealth would do well to pack a copious supply of ammunition and have trained long and hard for this outing, as the threat level of the roaming miscreants in this zone is deemed “most dangerous.” The township of Revere has been razed by Raiders. Nahant offers quiet walks interspersed with carnage, courtesy of ferals. Up north, Salem long continues its reputation for horror. Farther inland, toward East Boston and the airport, the ferociousness of your foes lessens just a little. The Brotherhood of Steel’s imminent arrival at the airport should provide a brief respite should you agree to ally with them. Finally, those brave to dip their toes in the ocean may find one or two surprises under the waves." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) Natick and the Glowing Sea One of the most desolate stretches of the Commonwealth, the Glowing Sea sits south of the township of Natick, covered in centuries worth of radioactive fallout, pollution, and torn apart by radioactive storms. The nuclear detonation at the Crater of Atom has devastated much of the state, making it uninhabitable to all but the Children of Atom. Precious facilities can be found in the Glowing Sea, but require special gear and preparation outside the ability of most Commonwealth denizens. The town of Natick sitting on the northern edge of the Sea still has alive fauna and flora, but the mutants pouring out of the sea and geological upheavals have driven the denizens off.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.352-353: "'''ZONE 5: NATICK AND THE GLOWING SEA' ''Complete and utter desolation as far as your blistered, irradiated eyes can see. A perpetual cloud of radiation haze. Fierce and toxic storms. If the Deathclaws and Radscorpions don’t get you, the radiation sickness might. This is the epicenter of a massive (and highly successful) nuclear strike centered on what is known colloquially as the Crater of Atom. While the northern and riverside fringes of this zone are relatively free of radiation, be sure to stock up on chems and wear proper protective attire once you’re south of Natick. Welcome to the Glowing Sea." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) Quincy and Southern Commonwealth The areas south of the greater Boston neighborhoods, aside from the Glowing Sea, can be considered part of the Southern Commonwealth. Along rivers and treacherous marshlands, this region is the location of both West Roxbury and Jamaica Plain, two townships with their fair share of secrets. To the southeast is Quincy, which, like much of this zone, is under Gunner control. Some of the most dangerous areas in the entire Commonwealth include the coastal area past Quincy and the strange ruins of Spectacle Island, an idyllic place for a settlement.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.368-369: "'''ZONE 6: QUINCY AND SOUTHERN COMMONWEALTH' ''Anywhere south of the Greater Boston Neighborhoods that isn't glowing with radiation can be considered the Southern Commonwealth. Head southwest to follow the river to the treacherous marshlands and across to the Glowing Sea. It's a straight shot south to both West Roxbury and Jamaica Plain—two townships with their fair share of secrets. Journey southeast into Quincy, which, like much of this zone, is under Gunner control. Only those impressively grizzled enough to have eked out an existence for months should venture to the most dangerous places of all—the coastal area past Quincy and the strange ruins of Spectacle Island, perhaps the most idyllic place for a settlement...if the locals can be convinced." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) Boston The capital of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and one of the most densely urbanized areas on the Eastern Seaboard. It is a mix of centuries-old colonial architecture, civic and public buildings from the heyday of the United States, and expensive, high technology skyscrapers from its latter days. A vast network of elevated highways and monorails connected the city to the towns and districts beyond. Most of the city is abandoned and lies in ruins, although extensive reinforcement work, redundant draining systems, and excellent engineering prevented it from being reclaimed by the ocean, despite the near-constant fighting going on throughout the city. It is also home to three oases of peace: Diamond City, Bunker Hill and Goodneighbor, which also act as pillars of the region's economy.See Boston for references. Nuka-World Located in a dammed valley west of the Commonwealth proper, Nuka-World is home to a derelict amusement park that once belonged to Nuka-Cola Corporation. The crown jewel of the soft drink giant has since slowly withered away, its treasures preserved by a combination of hostile robots, isolationist ghouls and terrifying wildlife. Heavily altered by Nuka-Cola's work and the climate upheaval of the nuclear war, the valley has mostly dried up and supports little in the way of vegetation. However, the bounty of salvage and advantageous location have endeared a substantial population of traders to it, who have fallen prey to an army of raiders circa 2287. Environment Originally a humid continental climate, the Great War has altered the Commonwealth in subtle ways, most noticeably an elevated ambient radiation count that increased environmental pressures and selected for mutated versions of local flora and fauna.The Institute terminal entries; BioScience terminal, Warwick Homestead Initiative The damage caused by the nuclear war and neglect caused much of the region's industrial facilities to deteriorate. However, while this has been a negative for much of the region, such as when the nuclear reactors in the Glowing Sea exploded, contributing to the desolation, it was a boon in other places: The derelict sewage treatment station at Warwick homestead actually created the most fertile soil in the Commonwealth when it broke.The Sole Survivor: "Yeah, it's my first time here." Roger Warwick: " Now I know what you're thinking. Why set up a farm at a place like this? It might not look like much, and there's that smell... But that's the thing. See, this used to be a sewage plant. " (RogerWarwick.txt) Even before the Great War, Massachusetts was suffering from widespread environmental pollution and devastation. Pressure and payoffs from companies such as Poseidon Energy and General Atomics International ensured that this pollution would go unreported. In one case, the Nahant Oceanological society observed radiation and toxicity levels at Lake Quannapowitt that exceeded safe levels and showed a 1500% increase year over year. Exposure to such levels of pollution has resulted in rapidly increasing toxicity in marine species - including those fished for consumption - and increase in average mass by 14% in crabs and 12% in lobsters. The additional food necessary to sustain the shellfish population could lead to colony collapse and implosion of marine ecosystems. When the Oceanological society tried to bring their findings about the growth and mutations to the press, Galaxy News Network simply took their story, and spun it into a story about how great the shellfish season was going to be.Nahant Oceanological Society terminal entries; research terminal, Lobster growthNahant Oceanological Society terminal entries; research terminal, Increased ToxicityNahant Oceanological Society terminal entries; research terminal, Samples from Lake Quannapowitt Flora Like the rest of the United States, the changes in the ecosystem were due to a combination of factors, the most prevalent of which were the pollution and radiation. However, instead of reducing the amount of plant types that could be grown, other mutated variants adapted to their place in the local environment(s). This can be seen with plants such as the tato, a plant that shares characteristics with the potato and tomato,[[The Prydwen terminal entries#Tato|The Prydwen terminal entries; botany terminal, Tato]] and Razorgrain, the popularity of which is due to its ability, unlike wheat,University Point council meeting to be grown almost anywhere in the Commonwealth.[[The Prydwen terminal entries#Razorgrain|The Prydwen terminal entries; botany terminal, Razorgrain]] In fact the Commonwealth is quite a fertile landscape, barring the areas where pollution and radiation are at their most extremes. Most towns are agriculturally stable, if not thriving, both due to trade, as well as various locations throughout the region suited to grow particular kinds of crops, from the Sunshine Tidings Co-op, to Graygarden, to The Slog. The worst of such places where plant life is at its most scarce is the Glowing Sea, a vast and true wasteland. This radioactive landscape was birthed from the nuclear weapons devastated the location and the continuous pollution from the destroyed nuclear power plants that dotted the area. The result of the vast mudslides of barren radioactive soil covers what once was a very populace area, burring whole communities and even elevated highways. This is where the region's radioactive storms originate, the effects of which continue to shower radioactive fallout across the Commonwealth. Fauna Like the rest of the United States, the changes in the ecosystem were due to a combination of factors, the most prevalent of which were the pollution and radiation. However, instead of reducing the amount of fauna other mutated variants adapted to their place in the local environment(s). Creatures such as radstagss, mirelurks (of which there are at least three species), bloodbugs, bloatflies and the brahmin. Other creatures seem to have weathered the mutations mostly unscathed, such as dogs and cats. While not common in the conurbation of the Greater Boston Area, wolves can be found in the greater region. One detail about the Commonwealth's fauna is that synthetic wildlife exists, created by The Institute under the Watcher Initiative and efforts to reintroduce pre-War wildlife to the surface to thrive. The ecosystem of the Commonwealth, while peaceful for the most part, is occasionally disturbed by the Institute super mutant. Like their Capital Wasteland "cousins," these giant green beasts have a level of intelligence comparable to that of the Mariposa strain super mutants and are capable of constructing simple structures and armors, having a strength biased hierarchy, as well as operating tools of varying complexity. A fixture of the region since the Institute's FEV experimentation, beginning in 2178, they became a permanent nuisance, only stopping production sometime before 2287 due to Brian Virgil's sabotage of the FEV lab. Similarly to their D.C. brethren, they are considered pests, and are frequently hunted down.See Institute super mutant for references. Politics and economy The Commonwealth lacks a centralized government unifying the various settlements that dot the region. The Institute is the hegemon of the region, directly or indirectly influencing the politics of the wasteland. The closest the region came to a stable government was with the Commonwealth Provisional Government (CPG) proposed in the 23rd century, a grassroots initiative that proposed an unified government for the region. The initiative was smothered in the crib when representatives sent to Diamond City were all murdered by a synth assassin. The Institute was blamed for the collapse, although it may well be that the destruction of the CPG was a deliberate sabotage by isolationist circles within the Institute itself, opposed to active involvement on the surface.See Commonwealth Provisional Government for references. Since then, the various settlements across the Commonwealth have remained independent and forged their own path. Diamond City remained the biggest and most influential city thanks to a combination of effective governance by its democratically elected mayors, burgeoning economy, and a standing army, remaining a vital hub for trade. Under Mayor McDonough, elected in 2282, this pattern continued, albeit the City's politics took a sharp turn for the worse: Anti-ghoul rhetoric of the campaign culminated in the anti-ghoul decree of 2282 and a pogrom that drove all ghouls into the surrounding wasteland, with their wealth generating a windfall for the lower classes and boosting the city's economy.The Sole Survivor: "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." John Hancock: " " The Sole Survivor: "How could they do something like that?" Hancock: " " The Sole Survivor: "It could have gone worse. At least they left with their lives." John Hancock: " " (Hancock's dialogue) McDonough also adopted a hard anti-Minutemen stance, which only hastened the demise of the organization.Preston Garvey: " " (Preston Garvey's dialogue) It should come as no surprise that McDonough was actually a synth infiltrator, sent to monitor the City and ensure it would not grow powerful enough to threaten the Institute.See McDonough for references. In contrast to the Institute is the Railroad, this institution was founded on the idea that synthetic people] should have human rights. In their fight against what they perceive to be slavery have set up a shadow network of operators, to specifically fight the institution of machine slavery itself. In their efforts and failures they influence some Commonwealth denizens in a resistance against the Institute.See The Railroad for references. Beyond Diamond City, Bunker Hill formed the second pillar of the region's economy, sitting on top of coastal trade routes. The income from caravans passing through the settlement and merchants operating out of the Hill allowed it to pay off the raider gangs operating in the area. Finally, Goodneighbor was the third of Boston's major settlements, an anarchic haven for everyone who didn't fit in the Great Green Jewel or Bunker Hill. Various gangs proliferated in the town, kept in check by John Hancock after his rise to power, while unrestricted trade in weapons, chems, and other vices grew. While neither Diamond City nor Bunker Hill had rules proscribing such trade, fees and taxes imposed by the mayor's office cut into profit margins, making trade in Goodneighbor (and smuggling into Diamond City) a profitable enterprise.See Goodneighbor for references. Beyond these three, various settlements and factions operated across the Commonwealth, with various degrees of success. One of the most well known were the Commonwealth Minutemen, a militia organized in 2180 and dedicated to the protection of the Commonwealth, which entered a period of steep decline after the loss of The Castle, their headquarters and main armory, to a mirelurk horde in 2240. The fall culminated in 2287, after the town of Quincy was sacked by the Gunners and the last remaining Minuteman, Preston Garvey, led the survivors in an exodus across the Commonwealth, ending up in Concord with just five survivors in tow, besieged by raiders. The Gunners, on the other hand, rose to be one of the most prominent factions of the Commonwealth thanks to a combination of military training and ruthlessness, prevented from exploiting their advantage by a lack of strategic vision.See respective articles for references. As in many other regions, raiders continued to operate, forming a large number of uncoordinated warbands. Although various warlords such as Sinjin tried uniting them, these plans were universally stopped by character flaws, contractors hired by various major powers of the Commonwealth, or warring between raiders. The largest of these raider armies formed in the ruins of Nuka-World, after enslaving its original residents, formed of three distinct gangs: Operators, The Pack, and Disciples, briefly united under Overboss Colter, before he was removed by the machinations of Porter Gage.See Nuka-World for references. In contrast to raiders, a new player to the regions power-politic has entered the wasteland. The Brotherhood of Steel, specifically their "Eastern division" already scouting the region, grew wary of their reports of the Institute and their synths. Seeing them as an abomination against mankind itself they established themselves at the abandoned Boston International Airport to destroy what they see as the next cataclysmic event against humanity and continue their mission of the preservation of technology as a whole.See Brotherhood of Steel and Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) for references. Appearances The Commonwealth appears only in Fallout 4, and is mentioned in Fallout 3 and its add-ons The Pitt, Broken Steel and Point Lookout. The Commonwealth is also mentioned only in the Fallout Shelter quest Game Show Gauntlet, the multi-stage questlines The Great Tato Famine and Zines from the Commonwealth as well as the description for the bloodhound. Behind the scenes * The name Commonwealth is essentially a shortened version of the official name of the state of Massachusetts: Commonwealth of Massachusetts. It is one of four states that use this term, the other being Kentucky, Pennsylvania, and Virginia.Interview with Emil Pagliarulo at 1up - Jan 2009: "...no current plan to visit the Commonwealth, which is indeed Massachusetts..." * Harkness, Dr. Zimmer and Armitage are from the Commonwealth. * During the events of Broken Steel, Dr. Li leaves the Capital Wasteland on a trip to the Commonwealth, apparently to clear her head after the final activation of Project Purity. At an unspecified point, she joins the Institute. * Tobar, captain of the Duchess Gambit, made frequent trips to the Commonwealth when his ferry was in better condition. * Ishmael Ashur, ruler of The Pitt, mentions the Commonwealth, stating that it has reason to envy the Pitt. * Marcella mentions the Commonwealth on her terminal in Point Lookout. Gallery USS Constitution.png|The [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]] sitting atop Weatherby Savings & Loan Massachusetts State House.png|The Massachusetts State House in Boston. Paul Revere Monument.png|The Paul Revere Monument in front of the Old North Church, with The Prydwen in the background Fallout4 E3 Wasteland.png|Glowing Sea Commonwealth RuinedHighway.png|Highway overpass Commonwealth Treehouse.png|Treehouse Commonwealth WreckedPlane.png|Skylanes Flight 1981 Commonwealth GhoulHome.png|Gorski cabin Commonwealth Tractor.png|Tractor Commonwealth RedRocket.png|Red Rocket Commonwealth TrainBridge.png|Locomotive Commonwealth HazedLandscape.png|Rad-storm Commonwealth RuinedTruck.png|Rural road RaiderLocation Approach.png|Raider base Bunker Hill Monument.png|Bunker Hill Diamond City overview.jpg|Diamond City Fallout4 Concept Blast.jpg|Concept art of the Great War Early Commonwealth map.jpg|Early Commonwealth map from the game files. The terrain is a placeholder that does not match up with the in-game world, roads and waterways have different routes, and most towns are not displayed. References Category:Fallout setting Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only locations Category:The Pitt mentioned-only locations Category:Broken Steel mentioned-only locations Category:Point Lookout mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Regions de:Commonwealth es:La Commonwealth fr:Commonwealth du Massachusetts hu:Nemzetközösség ja:The Commonwealth ko:커먼웰스 no:The Commonwealth pl:Wspólnota pt:A Comunidade ru:Содружество (Fallout 4) uk:Співдружність (Fallout 4) zh:联邦